Your Goodness Hurts Me
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Dia benar-benar benci akan kekalahan bahkan saat mengetahui Akihiko memendam cinta pada takahiro membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupnya lalu setelah bertahun-tahun akihiko kembali mencarinya sambil membawa rasa cintanya .


**_Your Goodness Hurts Me_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Junjō Romantica**

**Pairing : Usami Akihiko x Kamijou Hiroki **

.

.

.

.

**Warning!!**

**Yaoi-Boyslove**

**Jika tidak suka akan Pairing Atau Boyslove**

**silahkan tekan tombol kembali**

Dia benar-benar benci akan kekalahan bahkan saat merasa kesal ataupun marah maka ia akan berlari menuju tempat rahasianya yang merupakan tanah terbuka di tengah hutan yang merupakan bagian dari tanah milik Akihiko - meskipun ini tidak dikenal baginya sampai beberapa saat setelah dia bertemu Akihiko. suatu hari ketika ia menemukan akihiko tertidur di sana maka ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian di saat ia menemukan bahwa Akihiko memendam cinta sepihak pada Takahiro Takahashi , maka seorang kamijou hiroki memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cinta nya dan mulai melupakannya . Namun kemudian Seperti badai yang hilang kemudian kembali lagi Akihiko mulai mencarinya dan mulai menyadari bahwa Hiroki yang selalu ada untukknya tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Hari itu disaat Hujan tiba-tiba turun dan membuat hiroki menunggu hingga berjam-jam yang akhirnya membuatnya nekat menerobosnya setelah memastikan semua buku-buku berhargannya terlindungi dengan baik di balik jaket. kemudian saat dia mulai berlari hingga gerbang universitasnya secara tidak langsung ia melihat seseorang menggunakan payung hitam yang berjalan menujunya.

drap

drap

drap

" Hiroki " seseorang itu memanggil namanya tepat di saat hiroki berlari di sampingnya.

' Akihiko ?' batin hiroki saat ia secara otomatis berhenti karena suara seseorang yang telah menyebut namanya dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli akan hal itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Apa sekarang kau mulai tuli , pak tua ? " kembali akihiko berkata saat mengetahui panggilannya tidak di respon oleh hiroki dan berbalik untuk melihat teman masa kecilnya itu yang ternyata berhenti beberapa langkah darinya .

" Akihiko , apa yang membuatmu repot-repot menemuiku lagi ? " secara mengejutkan respon hiroki yang sarkasme sukses membuat akihiko terkejut namun kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi tenang lagi. Setelah dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang lagi akihiko kemudian memutuskan menghampiri hiroki yang telah benar-benar basah kuyup dan membagi payungnya bersamanya.

" Apa ini respon seorang teman setelah lama tidak berjumpa ? " Tukas akihiko dengan tajam sambil menatap mata hiroki yang secara mengejutkan melihatnya dengan datar tanpa emosi. Mendengar hal itu hiroki secara tidak langsung membuang muka tanpa menyadari raut akihiko yang berubah menjadi sedih .

" kupikir kau sudah melupakanku sebagai temanmu seperti saat kau lebih memilih Takahiromu dibandingkan aku "sindir hiroki tajam sambil mendorong akihiko menjauh darinya sebelum mulai berjalan pergi.

" Aku tidak pernah membuangmu Hiroki , Tidak pernah bahkan dalam waktuku bersamamu"ujar akihiko sambil memandang punggung hiroki yang basah karena hujan.

" Kukira kita sudah lama mengenal tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bukanlah akihiko yang dulu--"

" Itu tidak benar! Aku usami akihiko " bantah akihiko sambil berlari ke arah hiroki yang malang sebelum memberinya pelukan dari belakang.

" itu tidak benar.. "Akihiko berbisik dan hiroki memberinya senyuman pahit. setelah cukup lama hening melanda tiba-tiba hiroki berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah akihiko yang secara reflek menutup mata.

" Apa kau pernah mendengar Ungkapan ' Kebaikanmu Menyakitiku ? ' Usami ? " tanya hiroki sambil terus menatap akihiko dengan raut wajah sedih.

"..." tidak membalas namun akihiko memilih menatap balik hiroki yang mulai menangis sambil menatap tegar dirinya .

" seperti itu lah kamu , kebaikanmu menyakitiku Akihiko "ujar hiroki sebelum berbalik dan lari menjauh dari akihiko yang terpaku sambil melihatnya tanpa ada niat untuk mengejarnya. Namun seperti yang hiroki tidak tahu bahwa tepat di saat ia belari akihiko menangis menyesal akan semua nya .

" Maka Pengorbananmu Patut di hargai , Hiroki " bisik akihiko sambil memandang jauh ke atas langit tidak peduli air hujan yang membasuh wajahnya.

' Bahkan jika aku perlu seluruh waktuku untuk mengejarmu , maka saat itu juga aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk pengampunanmu '

TBC

p.s: Maaf jika ada penulisan kata atau kurang feel karena ini pertama kali aku nulis Pairing ini . Jujur aku suka dengan Hirohiko namun sangat sedikit yang membuat cerita meraka dan terpaksa aku membaca dari Fans Luar negeri .

so enjoy it


End file.
